Another You
by Mrs Carmichael
Summary: Sam and Phil are together until fate deals their relationship a tragic blow. Three years on, has Sam moved on? Tissues required for this one, plz R&R, luv ya lots Gemz xx


**This is an idea I had for a fanfic yesterday morning. It's all from Sam's POV, jus so you know. Plz R&R, luv ya all Gemz xx**

**Another You**

**Summary: ****Sam and Phil are together but fate deals their relationship a tragic blow. Three years on, has Sam moved on? Tissues required.**

It's three years to the day. Three years since I lost the love of my life. I go to his grave on the anniversary each year. To lay flowers and remember, remember what I lost the day he was taken from me.

That day's events will stay with me forever. The events of that day resulted in me losing my lover, my soulmate. After all this time, I still think about that day, wondering if there was anything I could've done to stop it from happening…

**Flashback**

3 years ago, our boss, Jack Meadows had been briefing us on a robbery that was taking place at a warehouse. Me, Phil and Jack were on an oboe at the warehouse. Jack dismissed the group and everyone began to file out. Soon enough, it was just me and Phil left in the briefing room. He walked over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. 'I love you Sam,' he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him.

'I love you too Phil,' I replied as I rested my head against Phil's chest.

I felt so safe in his arms, I knew he'd protect me and be there for me, no matter what. Or so I thought.

Phil put his finger under my chin and lifted it up until our lips met once more in a kiss. Softly at first but quickly it became more passionate. We pulled away and smiled at each other before leaving the briefing room. I wasn't to know that that would be the last kiss we'd ever share.

We're sat in the oboe van, watching the warehouse as a lorry entered. This is it, it's all about to kick off. 'All units GO GO GO!' Jack called into the radio.

Me, Jack and Phil stormed in and saw the gang loading boxes into the back of the van. 'POLICE! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!' I shouted.

There were about four or five of them. Four of them held their hands up and let us take them away. One didn't, he ran and Phil clocked him, 'I'll go after him,' he called as he followed the bloke on foot.

I didn't know he had a gun, until I heard the gunshots. 'PHIL!' I shouted.

I ran out of the warehouse and saw Phil lying on the ground, with a gunshot wound to his chest. 'PHIL!' I shouted again as I ran towards him.

He was still alive and conscious when I got to him. He was gasping for breath as I knelt down beside him. I took my jacket off and wrapped it around him, knowing how important it was to keep him warm. 'Sam…' he whispered.

I could hear footsteps around me; I heard gasps coming from the gathered crowd as someone dialled for an ambulance. I didn't hear the exact words of the conversation. 'Sam…' Phil repeated.

'I'm here baby, I'm here for you,' I said as I took his hand in mine.

'I…I love you Sam,' he whispered.

'I love you too honey,' I replied as tears began to began to well up in my eyes and fell down my cheeks. 'You're going to be OK.'

I think I knew that that wasn't true. I was trying to reassure myself, I couldn't lose him. He shook his head; I think he knew what was coming. 'Sam…' he said.

'Yes Phil,' I replied.

'I will…always love you…remember that,'

'I will always love you too Phil, nothing can change that,'

'I just…I just…want you…to…be happy,'

'I am happy, with you,'

Phil shook his head again, his eyes were beginning to close, his life was ebbing away before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

'I…love you…Sam, don't forget…that,'

'I love you too Phil, please don't leave me!' Sam begged as the tears continued to flow down her face.

But it was no good. Phil's eyes closed one last time. His grip on my hand slackened and his body became limp. He'd gone. I looked down at the face of the man I loved with all my heart, he was dead. Gone. I kissed his forehead once more before I dissolved into hysterical tears, I didn't care how it made me look.

I could hear the sirens in the background; they couldn't do anything now to save my Phil. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I turned around and saw Jack looking down at me, 'come on Sam, there's nothing more you can do,' he said, looking rather solemn as he spoke.

He pulled me up and began to steer away. I pulled myself away from Jack's grip and stood stock still, watching the paramedics load Phil's body onto a stretcher and cover it with a white sheet. I looked around as Jo approached, looking as pale as me. The tears were still falling thick and fast down our cheeks as we hugged, in a moment of shared grief. Soon afterwards, the ambulance drove away taking my man with them.

Jack insisted that I went to hospital to get myself checked out. Jo took me to the hospital but I didn't listen to anything that the doctor said to me, I was still in shock. No-one else could understand what I was going through; I was the one who knew him best. He was the love of my life.

I don't remember much about the week after his death. I longed more than anything to go back to the morning of his death, when we shared the shower, like we did every morning. I hadn't stayed at the house since it happened; I'd stayed at Jo's. It seemed easier to stay there; I didn't want to be on my own. At least I had someone to talk to. I was really dreading his funeral because I knew that then I'd be forced to accept the truth. I was in denial, convinced that it was all a really bad dream and he'd walk through the doors at any moment and take me in his arms, kiss me passionately and tell me that he was never going to leave me again.

His funeral came and went. It was a very beautiful service, everyone turned to say their final goodbyes. His coffin was lowered into the ground and I threw a single red rose on top of it, a symbol of my everlasting love for him. Then the truth finally sunk in: Phil was gone. I was never going to see him again. He was never going to kiss me, or make love to me ever again. I knew I had to move on…

**End of f****lashback**

I kneel down beside Phil's grave and lay a bouquet of flowers, remembering all the good times we had together. I smile as I remember the time that Phil tricked Stuart into dealing with a domestic. The good times far outweigh the bad, even if our relationship didn't get off to the best start. I've done what he asked me to do; he wanted me to be happy. I've found someone else, a new partner called Jake. We've been together for about a year and a half and he knows about Phil. He's been very understanding about what happened. He knows where he stands, I love Jake, so much but Phil will always have a special place in my heart. He was my lover, my soulmate, my best friend and he'll never be replaced.

**Awwww, soooo sad :( Anyway, let me know what you think, even if you hated it, plz review luv ya lots Gemz xx**


End file.
